eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett Moon
Scarlett Patricia Moon is the daughter of Michael Moon and Janine Butcher and half-sister of Tommy Moon. Scarlett's name Michael goes behind Janine's back and names their daughter Scarlett Patricia Moon. Scarlett was born 3 months premature and Janine wanted to call her Patricia or Margaret, presumably after Peggy Mitchell and Pat Evans. Michael and Janine soon settled on the name Scarlett. She is 11 weeks premature via caesarean section on her parents' wedding day and has no heartbeat, so is placed on a ventilator. Scarlett's condition stabalises and she is baptised, with Janine deciding to change her name to Patricia - after Pat Butcher. However, she starts to regret using the name Patricia, and Michael registers the name Scarlett. Storylines Concerned with Scarlett's deteriorating health, her parents organise a christening for her at the hospital with her uncle and step-cousin, Ricky Butcher and Whitney Dean, as godparents. Janine and Michael bring Scarlett home on August 7th, and Janine worries as there are no nurses to help. On 14 September, Janine leaves Walford without Scarlett, leaving her in the sole care of Michael. Michael struggles and asks Roxy Mitchell to look after his daughter and later hires Alice Branning as her nanny. Janine returns several months later for Scarlett, and manipulates Michael into giving her custody, denying him access to Scarlett. When Janine tells Michael she plans to change Scarlett's name from Moon to Butcher, Michael strangles her, so Janine takes out an injunction, stopping Michael from seeing Scarlett. Michael then plans to murder Janine, telling Alice they can take Scarlett and flee the country. However, Alice tells Janine and when she confronts him, Michael attacks her. First Alice, then Janine stabs Michael and he dies. When Janine is arrested for Michael's murder, Carol Jackson takes care of Scarlett, but says that she will live with her aunt, Diane Butcher. Whilst in prison, Janine is visited by Kat Moon and Stacey Slater, where they agree to frame Alice for Michael's murder in return for Janine taking back the attempted murder charge against Stacey so she can live on the Square in peace. When she returns to her cell, she kisses a picture of Scarlett. However, when in court, it is revealed that Alice has tried to kill herself so Janine admits to killing Michael, to save Alice. This causes consequences for Kat, as she has lied under oath. When she is released from prison, Janine goes to the airport so she can go to France to get Scarlett back off Diane, but she meets a couple who have just won the lottery and they explain they are headed to Leon, in Spain. When they ask where she is going, she says, "It's funny you should ask." and it is implied she is going to follow them to Spain, probably to steal their win. It is unknown whether she then went on to Spain to get Scarlett back off of Diane. Video Loading... Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Baby Characters Category:Moon Family Category:2012 Arrivals Category:2013 Departures Category:2012 Births Category:Butcher Family